


First is a weird word

by orphan_account



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 07:50:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm going to stab past me in the throat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First is a weird word

"Craig. Craaaaaaaiiiiig." Kenny whined, demanding the attention of the boy he was currently wrapped around.

“Yes?“‘Craig responded, his eyes not moving from his iPhone. Kenny leaned heavily onto his back, trying to push him off the crunch, or at least look at him.

"We’re boyfriends now." Kenny said, no questioning tone, no demands. As neutral as a statement can get, the gods of linguistics would shed a tear if they heard the sheer balance of cadence. It was true, too. Craig and Kenny had hung out with their collective friends and hung at the back of the group, watching Clyde overreact to Tweek explaining the biology of a dead raccoon. Craig had held Kenny’s arm back and pulled him into a hug and asked him out. Kenny wouldn’t have heard him whisper it if he wasn’t so close to him. And he accepted.  
They took off earlier than the rest of the guys and Bebe, and roamed around South Park until Kenny had to get home for Karen.

"Well yes, I think a three hour date cemented that."

"Dude, it’s exciting! We’re boyfriends, the only other boyfriend you’ve had was Thomas and I don’t even think he knew you were dating."

"Because we weren’t. I just had to showcase my-" Craig made air quotes as he said this, “‘supreme man-allure’. I can’t really remember why. Probably because of Clyde?"

"So that makes me your first boyfriend. Aw, dude, that makes it more exciting. And adorable!" Kenny said, smiling over Craig’s shoulder, delighting in how red Craig was getting. He sighed contently. "You weren’t my first boyfriend."

Craig tensed and Kenny smiled wider.

"So who?" Craig trailed off, feigning disinterest.

"Stan in freshman year. It was mostly just making out and getting high, but it counts."

"How bony is his ass?"

"Not as sharp as mine. Pretty regular, actually. Not as ‘above average’ as yours."

"So, I shouldn’t guess that it was just him?" Kenny frowned at that. Like every jackass who’s slept around, he made rules for himself, his was to treat relationships with a bit of dignity. Unlike a different blond who flirted with anyone, relationship or not.

"Actually, I did have like a really brief thing with Tweek. Junior year, y’know, during the experimenting period he went through?" Craig raised an eyebrow at that. Or at least tried to.

"You hit it? I thought you were like, competing with him?"

Kenny pushed off Craig, “Nah, he wasn’t really in it for that, it was more like….I was a mentor. Twitchy needed some support for two months. He wanted empathy from me, and I’m fine with providing that. We both got open season, we just leaned on each other for a while.”

"I’m not too sure what to think of you half-dating my best hate-friend."

"Whatever it is, don’t think too hard on it." Kenny pressed a kiss on Craig’s head to reassure him. Craig snorted, but pulled him in again.


End file.
